


Just me

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, the ships are background mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Nate had a crush on the previous version of Zari, but Zari isn't that person anymore. Constantine consoles her
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Just me

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Zari x Constantine fic, but this is the best I could write.
> 
> Also, Let’s just pretend everything was fine after Zari came out of her drug totem trip

A knock came from Zari's door. She did a quick check in the mirror before seeing who it was. "Oh, Nate."

Nate smiled softly at her. "Behrad told me you met her, the other you that is."

"Yeah. She was really cool."

"Did she have a message for me?" Nate asked slowly with a hint of hopefulness.

"No. Sorry." Zari felt a little bad for him.

"That's okay." Nate nodded and began to walk away.

"Nate," Zari called after him. "I’ll ask, next time."

-

Behrad bounced excitedly next to her. "I still don't see the appeal," Zari said as she watched the screen where two characters fought.

"You know, you don't have to like it." Behrad kept smashing the buttons on his controller. "You’re allowed to be you still. You don't have to be her."

Zari gave a soft smile. "What about Nate?"

"If you date him, that would be cool. But you don't have to fall in love with him just because some other version of you did. I'm sure the other version of you would understand."

-

Nate's face was beaming. Zari didn't know why, but when he suggested they do something together, Zari had a hard time saying no.

It was late when Nate knocked on her door. Zari had put on a new dress, not sure what to expect.

"Wow." Nate let his breath out slowly. "You look beautiful."

Zari welcomed the compliment, and he took her to the kitchen. He had Gideon make some fine food, and he tried chatting with her. Zari didn't mind it. Nate was nice and funny. She enjoyed it, but she wasn't sure she liked Nate the way he wanted her to like him.

After their food, Zari left quickly to get her beauty sleep. The problem was she couldn't sleep. She got up and began to walk around the ship. She heard a noise in the kitchen and walked in, finding John pouring himself a drink.

"Can’t sleep?" John asked as he pulled out another glass. "Time dysplasia can be a bit disorienting at first."

"At least you’re not some reincarnation of a better person," Zari said, sitting down.

John cocked his eyebrow taking his drink.

"Never mind. Not like you care." Zari took a sip of the drink and recoiled from the burn.

"What's bothering you love?"

"Nate. Apparently, this other version of me, the one before you lot changed the timeline, liked him. He still likes me, or at least her. But I'm not her."

John hummed. "Now that is troubling. Do you like him?"

"Not really. He's nice."

"Nice doesn't do it though, does it?"

Zari sighed.

"You don't owe him anything, love. You are your own person."

Zari nodded, remembering how Behrad had essentially told her the same thing.

"I feel bad though."

"He'll get over it." John waved his hand, taking another drink.

She sighed, watching John take back his drink. "Now, why are you up?"

"I wanted a drink." He shrugged. "Great for getting you mind of your worries." He gestured to Zari's glass.

"Oh!" An idea struck Zari. "My friends and I used to play this game. Never have I ever. Basically, you say something you've never done, and if the other person has done it, they drink. We used to get so wasted from it. What do you say?"

John groaned.

"I'll go first." Zari started, not caring if he wanted to do it or not. "Never have I ever...worn a trench coat."

"Now that's just rude." John took a shot. "Alright, never have I ever been a queen of a social media empire."

Zari glared at him but took a sip of the strong drink. It burned on the way down, but in a good way.

"Never have I ever... Had a threesome." This was going to be fun.

-

Zari's head pounded when she woke up, finding herself in her room.

"Gidget, what time is it?"

"Miss Tarazi, may I remind you that we are in the temporal zone and, therefore, outside of time."

"Right." Zari groaned. "How did I get back to my room?"

"I believe Mr. Constantine put you in your bed after you passed out. He is currently in the kitchen, curing his hangover."

"Sounds like a good idea." Zari tried moving, but it was no use. "Do you mind calling my brother for help?"

-

"You were drinking with Constantine?" Behrad sounded amused.

"Remind me never to do it again."

Behrad nodded.

"I need to talk to Nate." Zari rubbed her temples.

"Well, rest for now." Behrad patted her on the shoulder.

-

"I'm sorry Nate," Zari spoke slowly. "Can we just be friends?"

"You don't have to be sorry," Nate said, though he seemed sad. "I get it. Friends." He offered his hand, and Zari shook it. She was glad they were on the same page.

As Nate left, John walked in. "Headache’s gone, in case you were wondering." She told him.

"You cleared things up with Nate?" He asked.

She nodded. "He took it well, all things considered. Thank you for getting me to bed last night."

He just nodded. "You know, not many people can out drink me. But you managed your own pretty well. I'm impressed."

"Why thank you." Zari smiled.

John chuckled. "The game was stupid though.”

"You had fun."

He let a smile slip. "We should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that." She smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: When I wrote this I totally blanked on the fact that alcohol is Haram


End file.
